


Dour

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny hates hawaii, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Relentlessly severe, stern, or gloomy in manner or appearance.





	Dour

Detective Daniel Williams was often at odds with his surroundings. Often he claimed that he hated Hawaii and Hawaii hated him back.

His local friends would claim that if Hawaii really hated him he would be dead.  He claimed that Hawaii was too petty to kill him. 

Detective Daniel Williams is a very dour man in a very bright and happy place.  Some days he looks like he fits, but his attitude betrays him.  Some days he looks completely out of place but his attitude fits well with the locals. 

It’s a shame both don’t happen at the same time.


End file.
